A Night Of Passion
by XamandaluvsyaX
Summary: Cleopatra and Antony share a night together and plan for a bright future.  Warning : Sexual Content


+A piece I wrote for my Creative Writing Class. Theme was Passion.

+Inspiration and Help from the Book _Cleopatra_ by Henry Rider Haggard.

**+Warnings : Sexual Content**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Of Passion<strong>

by XamandaluvsyaX

Antony stroked her pale cheek, her skin the color of ivory and her lips, red, like an apple. She held his face in her soft hands for a moment, staring into his eyes. Her eyes, the purest blue under long lashes that brushed her blushed cheek when closed. "Queen of Egypt, you are not of this world.", Antony spoke softly. "You must be a Goddess come down to Earth before my very eyes." Her gaze did not falter as she continued to look into his eyes. Her lips parted softly into a small smile. "Such praise is not needed.", she whispered.

Antony could do nothing but stare, his eyes traveled from her lips down to her neck, a gold necklace filled with emeralds and rubies, the symbol of the Goddess Isis carved within the pure gold plating. Her scepter lying just a few paces away, carved with more symbols of the beloved Goddess. His eyes crept downward still, her breasts bare. He sighed softly as he eyed her beautiful ivory skin, getting lost in thought of not a mere two days ago, he would have stabbed her through the heart and taken Egypt for himself. He couldn't do it, he couldn't, not now. To strike her through her heart would be killing Goddess Isis herself.

Her soft words broke him out of his trance. "Do not worry my astrologer. He sustained some injuries to his head and I'm afraid his prophecies are not always the truth. Fear not noble Antony, we are safe about the vessel." Antony shook his head. "I wasn't worried, dear Queen Egypt.", his voice shaky with the proximity of her lips to his. His eyes turned to her dress skirt, made of only the finest silk. The material was thin and fragile, just like her. He was afraid to move, almost afraid to breathe at the thought of snapping her in half. Afraid somehow that her pureness would leave if he made any sudden move. As though she might vanish into thin air without a word. His eyes traveled up, basking in the sight of her again.

Her eyes turned downward to her plated necklace. "The emeralds?", she asked softly. Antony shook his head. "Nay, you my Goddess. I was merely taken back by the sight of you. My words failed me." Cleopatra smiled again softly, an elegant smile, one fit for a queen such as her. "You are too kind, great Antony.", her lashes skirted across her cheek again. "When you invited me here onto your vessel, I only imagined meeting a Queen, never a Goddess. Our kingdoms would have a great benefit if joined.", before he could control himself, his hands were on her sides, hugging just below her breasts. "Stay with me, my Goddess.", he whispered and kissed her lips gently. Her soft hands holding his face to her fell and grasped onto his purple robes.

He felt her slacken slightly in his arms, feeling her rose colored lips pressed against his, moving ever so slightly, he pulled back slowly. Her blue eyes were filled with passion and it took all his self control to not rip her dress skirt off and take her loving for his own. "Indeed, Egypt would benefit greatly... I fear there is a curse upon the land.", she stayed quite for a moment. "I know others are planning on trying to overthrow me.". Her eyes feel to the ground for a moment as she whispered, "There have multiple assassination attempts on me. I have been lucky and been able to trick the men into a night of passion with me in which a glass of wine is shared.", she smiled softly and whispered again, softer this time, "Poisoned."

Antony stared at her for a moment. Thoughts running through his head. These men that had all died because of her, surely it was in defense but how was he sure to trust her. Seduction. Fear pained at his heart for a moment. Was what she had done to those men exactly what she was doing to him at this very moment. His heart skipped a beat as she turned back to look at him."Egypt and Rome. One Empire.", her eyes seemed to light up with the thought. "We would have nothing to fear." She smiled softly and rested her shoulder against the camel hides adorning the couch.

Antony felt his heart soften again at he sight of her. This Goddess surely was not capable of the things she claimed. She was too soft, too pure. He leaned forward, wanting to be closer to her, as he did he breathed in her sweet scent again. Her hair and skin smelled of red roses, his thoughts were filled with the thought of her soft skin once again and he softly spoke as if they were in a room full of people. "Marry me, Goddess Isis come to Earth."

Her eyes gleamed with happiness and she smiled brightly. "Oh Antony... I shall." He leaned forward again to kiss her soft red lips, wanting to feel them again. His other hand he pulled up to her face and cupped her pale cheek. Cleopatra rested against him. Her bare breast pressed against his chest. Antony pulled away after a minute and undid his robes feeling the hot sensation of passion rip through him. He took her into his arms once again and placed his hands on her bare lower back slipping one hand down the back of her dress skirt. He felt her shiver and a sweet moan came from her soft lips as he untied the corset backing, slipping it off of her gently and placed it on the mantel. His hands glided up her back to remove her head dress carefully as to not tug on her hair beautiful black hair.

He set her down onto the camel hides covering most of the floor as he came to lean on top of her. She stared up at him with passionate eyes, a sight that made him shiver again. His hands moved over her body, touching her rose smelling skin. Her skin was softer then the finest silk he had ever touched. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the Goddess Isis come to Earth. He breathed in a sigh as he reveled in the thought of having a night of passion with a true Goddess. It was something men only ever dreamed about. Their fantasies were now becoming his reality. "I - Love - You", panted Cleopatra through the hard kissing and touching. That did it for Antony, her pants were complete ecstasy to his ears and he could not stand it any longer. He leaned down, once again joining their lips together in a heated kiss that brought forth another moan from the Goddess. She clung onto him tightly, pressing her chest against his. He shivered again, feeling her hot skin touch his. Cleopatra opened her eyes again, looking lustfully at him.

"Antony, do not fear to harm me. I have tasted the sweet nights of passion before, fret about stealing my innocence. The virgin glow left me during some nights ago.", she whispered softly slowly running her hand over his crotch. Antony felt groaned in pleasure from her teasing hand, almost losing control of himself. He nodded slowly to her words and started kissing her jaw line, he was leaning over her as he did so. He moved from her throat, down to her collar. Her bones popped out from her delicate soft skin. He was overtaken by the scent of roses from her skin. His lips never left her skin as he continued down kissing her breasts. Her supple skin on his lips making him melt. Her soft hand came up and ran through his hair and over the nape of his neck. She cooed softly as he touched her body so gently and passionately. He looked up and saw a smile creeping across her Queenly face, feeling his heart skip a beat once again, knowing that he and he alone was giving such a Goddess pleasure. His lips gently kissed her stomach and she moaned his name once again, this time in an almost begging tone.

He shivered raced through him. A Goddess begging him to take her as his own. He sighed as he kissed back up her silken body. Men fantasized about mating with a Goddess but she was here, lying before him, begging. All his self control seized and he licking her neck gently, addicted to her sweet tasting skin. He heard her moan yet again as he slid inside her, feeling ecstasy rip through him again. He felt her chest press against him as she arched from the pleasure. Her eyes were closed as he slid into her, she gripped the camel hides as he did. Fear struck in for a moment as he watched her expression go from pleasure to pained and he once again worried if she was indeed pure. Her eyes opened a little when she felt him stop. "What is wrong, noble Antony? Have you not the desire anymore?"

He shook his head and kissed her lips softly again, never wanting to forget that feeling. "Nothing of importance, Queen Egypt.", he whispered, pulling his hips slowly back and forth, in a slow rhythm. He fought back his urges and kept at the slow rhythm, wanting the night of passion to last his lifetime. She arched and gripped at the cowhides, moaning his name, louder and louder. He leaned down and kissed at her neck again when she arched up to him, he smirked at her sounds of pleasure, doing much to his confidence that he was the one causing them.

His hips moved at a quicker rhythm making her sounds of pleasure all the more frequent, she grasped his sides for something to hold onto and he smiled, watching her body be overcome by pleasure. He leaned down again, kissing her jawline softly, watching her soft lips part for another sweet sound. He reached down, gently holding her hips in his hands, gently pulling them in rhythm with his, careful to be soft as not to break her. He felt her insides tighten and it sent a long pleasured shiver down his spine.

He sighed as he felt his Goddess cry out and dig her little nails into his sides, leaving little marking and bruises on his skin. As he felt her finally release. Her breathing came in rough patches and she moaned his name once more as he too succumbed to pleasure. He fell against her body, all the while still being careful to not crush her. She rested her tired body amongst the camel hides. Her hands fell to her side and she smiled up at him softly, lust still filled in her pure blue eyes.

* * *

><p>+Review if you like<p>

+Thanks for reading


End file.
